Renovationklok Deleted Scene
by EvilCannibalPanda
Summary: A deleted scene from the episode Renovationklok. Warnings: Slash and Cursing


**A/N: Today makes one year since I posted my first fanfic on here. So in honor of such, I decided to challenge myself to write for a different fandom than I normally do. I've been creeping around, reading almost every Toki related story for this fandom, but this is my first try at actually writing one myself. I was disappointed with the outcome, but I posted it anyway. Please don't flame, but I'm always up for constructive criticism :)**

**This is set during Renovationklok. (For some reason I really liked that episode…)**

**Disclaimer: Do not own, sadly.**

"Dood, where the fucks Toki?" The red-headed drummer suddenly asked. Nathan shrugged his shoulders with indifference as he continued staring at the paper in front of him, trying his best to balance the checkbook as Charles once had. There was silence in the room for a moment before Murderface piped up, "Ishn't he like… At some bar or something? I shthink he said something about taking part in that 'Earn Extra Cash' amateur night thing."

Pickles raised an eyebrow questioningly but didn't say anything more. Skwisgaar stopped playing his Explorer and looked at Murderface in confusion. "Whats you means?" He asked, wondering if he had heard right.

"He said we were low on money and he had an awesome plan to get some more. I didn't shtop him; I'm tired of being poor," the brunette said uncaringly. The blonde frowned deeply and started playing his Explorer once more, trying to keep the attention off of him. The last thing he wanted right now was everyone to notice how red his face had gotten. 'Stupid Tokis…' he thought. He waited for everyone to become distracted with other things, then he got up and headed toward his bedroom.

Once there, he pulled out his dethphone and dialed Toki's number before putting it to his ear. "Hellos?" the high-pitched voice came from the other side.

"Tokis, what the hells do you thinks you ams doings?" He growled angrily into the phone. There was a silence for a moment, in which Skwisgaar could hear a man's voice in the background on Toki's end saying, "And next up, ladies, we have Mr. Wartooth!" There were cheers, claps, and whistles from what sounded to be a fairly large crowd.

"Sorrys, Skwisgaar, I'll have to talks to yous laters. Bye byes," The younger man said urgently just before he hung up.

"Wait!" Skwisgaar yelled, but it was too late. The blonde stared at the phone in disbelief. Exasperated, he shoved the mobile back into his tight pants pockets and stomped toward the front door of Mordhaus. No one noticed him, thankfully, as he slammed the door behind him and continued his way into town.

Toki looked down at himself briefly to make sure the costume was intact. He was secure in his own body, but the thong, knee high boots, and choke collar he was made to wear were highly uncomfortable. He gave a small sigh and looked toward the pole at the center of the stage. "Justs gots to dos my bests. Then we gets moneys," he mumbled happily to himself. With that thought in mind, he proudly walked up to the stripper pole and started doing what he saw the people before him do.

He felt awkward at first and he could feel judgmental eyes on him, making him blush and want to run off of the stage. But when he looked down briefly at the large crowd of women, he saw no angry faces. Just cheerful ones and hands flying in the air. At the sound of their cheering, he gained a little more confidence and started dancing on the pole. Before long, he felt like he was starting to become good at this whole 'pole-dancing' thing and was actually beginning to enjoy himself a bit as he grinded against the pole. He got the same feeling that he got when Dethklok performed, except it felt even better knowing all eyes were on _him _for once. Not their frontman Nathan, not the lead guitarist, not on anyone else except for Toki. He grinned at the thought, which the ladies shrieked louder at.

When Skwisgaar finally arrived at what he believed to be the bar Murderface had mentioned, he scanned over the room desperately looking for the younger male. However, he couldn't see over the heads of the crowd surrounding the pole that ran up the ceiling. That's when he noticed something that made him cower away slightly. Practically all of the women currently at the bar were older ladies…_way _older ladies. He bit his lip as he recognized most of the faces to be women he had slept with over the years. There was no way he could pull Toki away from this place without being noticed, he realized.

He let out a heavy sigh and regretfully resigned to joining the crowd to watch the boy dance. He finally got into a decent spot where he didn't think he would be noticed and where he could clearly see Toki on stage. He let out a startled gasp as he watched, lust almost instantly taking over him. The kid really _was _good at this. And there was a small satisfaction that washed over him as he realized something amazing. He looked at all of the ladies and smirked at his win. 'Theys can watch hims alls they want. But tonight Ims wills be the ones fuckings hims,' he thought smugly as he looked back on stage at his boyfriend.

When Toki finished, he waved at crowd in a flirty gesture and blew a kiss. This drove the girls crazy, but only made Skwisgaar frown at them. When the rhythm guitarist made his way over the counter to claim his money, the blonde hurried over to him. Toki barely had the cash in his hands before his arm was grabbed and he was yanked backwards with great force. He had a sudden fear that it was that drunken muscular lady he had noticed while dancing and prepared for the worst.

But when he was pulled back, he landed in the lanky, yet strong arms of an immensely pissed blonde, and instantly Toki wished it had been the aforementioned lady. _That _he could with. _This_? He gulped and looked hopefully at Skwisgaar, praying that he wouldn't die today. "I's was goings to tells you, honest! But thens I chickens out…" the smaller man explained, trying to keep eye contact with the icy blue eyes of his boyfriend, but eventually gave up and instead looked at the floor for help.

"We ams not that desperates for moneys, Toki! Yous don't has to goes around like a whore, letting these womens looks at yous... I ams the only one who can looks at you shirtless," the blonde growled, crossing his arms and glaring.

Toki blushed and looked sheepishly up the taller man. "We needs the money, Skwisgaar! Nathans says so!" He cried, praying that the other would understand. "Besides, yous a whore! Why cants I bes one too?"

Skwisgaar's frown deepened impossibly more as he loomed over the defiant boy who, after staring up at him for a moment, became sheepish again and looked back down at his feet. He sighed. "I donts does that anymores Toki… Yous knows that." Toki was silent for a moment, then he looked up, a wide grin adorning his face.

"But wowee, look at all the moneys I gots!" He held up the wad of cash that, Skwisgaar-though still upset- had to admit was impressive. Suddenly, he got an idea. The lead guitarist reached out and took the money from Toki's hand. "Heys!" the younger cried dejectedly.

Skwisgaar smirked. "You wants it? You gots to earn it," he said slyly. Toki started to argue, then realizing what the older male was implying he blushed scarlet. The blonde turned and walked toward the door, calling over his shoulder, "Comes on, little Toki. Don't keep me waitings!"


End file.
